Users frequently rely on the capabilities of multiple communication applications (e.g., messaging, calling, chatting, and video, etc.) and/or devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, personal computers, etc.) to complete a particular task. They sometimes also start a task on one device and pick it up later on another device. Currently, there is no easy way to start and finish projects across a variety of different tasks, applications, and devices.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.